


Bit Of A Disaster

by klutzy_girl



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 13:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Eleanor, Chidi, and Tahani are together but it isn't exactly smooth-sailing.





	Bit Of A Disaster

Quite honestly, to get to to a place where the three of them could be in a relationship together was quite a disaster. Although Eleanor was head over heels in love with Chidi, she was in also in love with Tahani. And Chidi loved them both too. It took Tahani a while to even warm up to the idea that she could be with them both and it wouldn’t be weird. “You think if we beg, he’d rub our feet?” Tahani asked Eleanor, gleefully rubbing her hands together.

Eleanor snorted. “Babe, we don’t even have to beg. We have him wrapped up around our fingers. It’s sweet.” 

“I heard that!” Chidi called from the kitchen, where he was cooking dinner for the three of them. Hopefully, Michael, Jason, and Janet wouldn’t crash tonight (as per usual) but he knew damn well they’d show up at some point to steal food off them.

“You were supposed to call!” Eleanor called back. 

After he put the lasagna in the oven and closed the door, Chidi headed back out to the living room. He kissed both of them before shooing Eleanor over and sitting down next to them. She immediately placed her feet in his lap while Tahani leaned her head against his shoulder. “We have an unlimited amount of options to watch on TV and you two are just sitting here?”

“We were waiting for you to get back.” Tahani knew they’d erupt into an argument over movie (or show) choices otherwise (although it was guaranteed to happen even with Chidi there).

Chidi sighed. “We’re going to end up fighting about this, aren’t we?”

Eleanor shrugged then smirked at him. “Maybe. Maybe not. Who knows?”

“You just said the same three in three different ways,” he teasingly pointed out. God, he loved these two women more than anything.

“Okay, professor,” Eleanor teased right back.

Tahani rolled her eyes. “Stop flirting so we can choose something to watch.” 

“Aw, Tahani. You know we’ll flirt with you too. You’re too beautiful for us to ignore,” Eleanor told her girlfriend before leaning over to kiss her. She briefly released Chidi from the grip of her legs so he could do the same. 

“You’re both very sweet.” Tahani was glad Michael had paired them together for their eternal torture session (although that had come to an end now that they were in the real Good Place) - it had worked out in the end for all of them, after all. 

“Let’s watch a horror movie!” Eleanor decided as she grabbed the remote off the table.

“Let’s not! Maybe a comedy?” Chidi suggested.

“A romantic comedy,” Tahani corrected.

The three of them then began to bicker (not out of the ordinary at all) about what to watch but they’d figure it out soon - they always did. And sure enough, Michael, Jason, and Janet showed up halfway through dinner to see what they were up to. They were bit of a disaster but that was okay - the Good Place would be dull if they were happy and content every single day.


End file.
